Axial coupling of changeable tools have been developed for flexible tooling systems including automatic tool change for either rotary or stationary tools. In addition to requirements for precision alignment, positive drive, and automatic quick change features, there is a frequent need for high axial force coupling to provide rigidity against separation under substantial cutting radial loads longitudinally displaced from the interengaging coupling surfaces.
A manual system wherein a pair of wedges with tapered actuating surfaces are fed radially by a transverse differential screw is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,824, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, which references additional prior art. Some quick connect/disconnect coupling arrangements do not offer maximum coupling strength in that they rely on line contact between the two members in transmitting the coupling force.
Certain prior art constructions employ a drawbar extending through the tool head to actuate a knob connected with a tool element such as employed in the "Sandvik Coromant's Manual Block Tool System"; or may actuate angularly disposed dowel pins in a backward radial direction such as employed in the Krupp Widia "Widax-Multi flex tool system"; or may actuate a "Ball Lock" device such as employed in the "Kennametal KV Tooling System".
Such drawbar approaches are generally limited in axial loading force to approximately a 1:1 ratio to drawbar pull.